Administrative Core Structure. The administrative structure ofthe MS-INBRE network is shown in Fig. 12 and is designed to ensure efficient operation and maximal utilization of available resources. The administrative core is located at the lead institution where both the PI and PC are on site. The major components of the AC are the Steering Committee (SC) and External Advisory Committee (EAC). As noted in Fig. 12 the SC will include the PI, PC, Vice Provost for Research at the lead institution, MS-INBRE core directors, and a representative from each ofthe six PUIs. At each meeting (quarteriy in year one and semi-annually thereafter) the PUI representatives will provide vital feedback on activities on site at each PUI to identify problems as well as opportunities. In this manner, problems can be addressed early and we can take advantage of new ideas/opportunities. An additional benefit of the organization of our SC is we will have a large number of members representing the PUIs, which will ensure that their concerns, ideas, suggestions, etc., are give full consideration. The SC will interact with the External Advisory Committee (EAC) to provide guidance to the entire Network.